story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Palmeiro da Costa
This name uses Portuguese naming customs. The first or maternal family name is Palmeiro and the second or paternal family name is da Costa. is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). She is a Pop-type idol using green as her theme color. Piper is a young girl with a pale complexion and dark brown eyes to match her slightly wavy hair, which is worn in pigtails held by green bows adorned by red hearts. She wears yellow chick face earrings. For spring & summer, Piper wears a lime yellow T-shirt with a smiley face drawing in the middle, paired with green pleat suspender skirt. She wears yellow socks and green shoes with three, light green straps in the center. During autumn & winter, Piper swaps this out with a yellow long-sleeved top with the word LOVE written on light pink heart, and a green skirt with two yellow stripes at the hem. She also wears lime yellow tights and light green boots with folded cuff. Piper is naturally cheerful and expresses this towards others but actually cold until properly meeting Mélodie, who acts as her friend instantly when they met. Piper is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy career, she had no friends when transferred to Adagio Day Private School. Piper is very brisk and speaks a little directly, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-chan". She acts acttractive and shows an energetic side at times. Of all Latin idols, Piper is the closest to Evelyn. Piper is too sensitive to speak in public, which means she will not get along with Anglo-Saxon idols. She may confuse Asian idols on their weight or physical appearance, also angering them. Despite this, Piper gets along well with Germanic idols who share her dream of becoming an idol, Nordic idols for how unique they are, and Slavic idols who find her performance amusing. *Her zodiac sign is Leo *Specialty: Gardening and watering flowers *Hobbies: Bug-catching, playing football/soccer, studying about horticulture, mining *In her report book, the teachers write "go with the flow". *People's first impression of Piper is "great buddy". *The first thing she does in the morning is jogging to relax her body. *Although Piper is a gardener, she finds gardening 'boring' and wants to focus her career in football/soccer like Evelyn dos Santos. *Between sleep and meals, Piper prefers meals because she wants to be strong as an athlete. *Piper is implied to be the younger twin sister of Leaf (singer) from Flower Series, because they both share the same surnames. However, Piper was not mentioned by Leaf by then, as the series have not existed until 2019. **This makes them the first set of sibling idols in the entire Story of World franchise. *She knows how to cook. *She shares her voice actress with Judy Robinson from Flower Series. *Good at Physical Education and Science, but bad at Social Studies and Mathematics. *One bad thing about herself is being complained about something silly. *When asked what her ideal type of boy is, Piper would like energetic boys who are good at sports. If not, she prefers boys who laugh often, eat well, and have a strong body. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Pop Idols Category:Latin idols Category:Magical girl